Been There All Along
by Yamouri Kesaki
Summary: Yamouri Tetsuka has always focused on studies and trying to live a normal life without parents, but what happens when she falls head over heels for a boy that is in love with someone else? Will he realize she'd been there all along and fall for her too?
1. Chapter 1 Enter Yamouri Tetsuka!

**Summary: Yamouri Tetsuka has always focused on studies and trying to live a normal life without parents, but what happens when she falls head over heels for a boy that is in love with someone else? Will he realize she'd been there all along and fall for her too?**

**AN: I love maid-sama! I felt reallly bad for Hinata and I think he deserves someone too so there's my inspiration :) Please R&R**

* * *

The sun slowly rose from the horizon. It illuminated its light through the glass window of the room of a sleeping girl. She shifted herself in her bed moving her blankets off of her face as her alarm finally rang for school. Her long brown wavy hair shifted to the side of her face as she gently rose up and threw her pillow at the sound, making it knock over a framed picture instead. Angrily, she pressed the off button before she plopped back onto her fluffy white pillow. She closes her eyes for only a second and then a sudden loud knocking at her door causes them to open wide again.

"Yami-chan! Get up or you'll be late for school again!" Her brother called from the other side of her door. She whined before getting up and pushing her spiky brown bangs back resting above her eyebrows. She slide out of bed and rummaged through her doors, laying out her Seika uniform on her bed before retrieving to the bathroom. She turns on the shower's hot water and lets it run while she gently brushes her hair in front of the mirror. Her big emerald green eyes look back at her as she places the brush down. A few moments later she steps out of the shower with a towel and makes way to her bed. She puts on her white long sleeve shirt and folds up the sleeves to her elbows, followed by a tan skirt, black stockings, and last but not least a red bow tie. Her green jacket sits at the end as she goes back to the bathroom to braid her long hair to the right side.

Officially dressed she grabs her bag, putting a little blue book inside and grabbing her green jacket on the way out. She rushes downstairs and immediately smells the refreshing aura of her brother's cooking.

"Well it's about time Yamouri," He sighs before tossing over his egg omelet which smelled like it had a hint of some kind of herb.

"Sorry Koji…" She mumbled taking a seat at the table. Something vibrated from her bag and she quickly zipped it open to see her purple phone flashing. She flipped it open to find a text message from her closest friend Aya Kazayra, it read:

"_**You won't believe what I heard! I'll tell you all about it at school!"**_

Yamouri closed her phone and sighed noticing her brother studying her face curiously. She averted her eyes and looked out the window to watch a bed of sunflowers sway side to side on the window still.

Yamouri and Koji lived in a comfortable apartment with no parents, due to the fact that their father died before Yamouri was born, and her mother dying of illness just a few months ago. Her brother, 17, took responsibility of being her guardian seeing as he was almost a legal adult. Everyone was quite surprised at how calmly Yamouri, 16, was taking it. She proceeded to do well in school and was in the top 15 for best qualifying grades. Whenever Koji would bring up their parents, however, she would disregard it and change the subject while still maintaining her joyful aura, though it was an act. He knew she was hurting inside, but decided not to make it worse by constantly bringing it so the subject was dropped completely.

She bit into her breakfast and noticed her lunch was already packed on the counter and smiled slightly as her brother took of his blue apron. He was like a new mother figure and she found it amusing. She checked the clock and grabbed her bag and jacket before rushing out the door with her phone apologizing for not being able to finish.

"Later Koji!" She shouted and sprinted down the sidewalk, he watched from their window on the second floor. Her brother also attended Seika High, what once used to be an all-boys school that recently became for girls as well. Yamouri was second year, and her brother was a third year. You'd think since they were going to the same place they'd walk to school together, but her brother had a stop he made every morning that usually made him late and insisted on going alone. Besides, she had friends to catch up with.

"There you are!" Aya called. Yamouri ran faster and finally reached her, still panting out of breathe. Aya was taller than most girls. Besides her height she had long curly blonde hair that made her stand out. Since there weren't many girls attending the school she was considered one of the prettiest. Yamouri thought of herself as just an average girl with average looks, but she also had admirers that would sometimes leave her love letters in her locker. Another girl came with short black hair, Izumei, or Izie for short, waving towards them. The three girls continued on till the school was coming up in the clearing.

"So what were you going to tell me?" Yamouri blurted out, interrupting Aya and Izie's conversation.

"Oh right! Well apparently the letter I found in my locker last week was from Kei!" She stated slightly blushing. Kei, a boy in her class she'd been crushing on since last year.

"Oh…" Yamouri added not really caring much. While her friends discussed boy matters she simply looked down at her phone and texted her brother, thanking him for the breakfast. She blasted out of there so fast she had totally forgotten. She never wanted him to feel unappreciated after all he had done for her. She looked at the gates and saw the student council president greeting the students.

"It's Ayuzawa!" Aya cheered. All three girls wore a smile on their faces as they approached her and accepted her greetings. Misaki Ayuzawa was probably the hardest working girls out of all of them. She had the best grades, and she was also pretty herself, along with being the first female president of Seika High. She made it her goal to make all the girls comfortable here and her work was definitely paying off. Yamouri remembered when she first got here how rude the boys were and how they've really shaped up by their fear of Ayuzawa. Yamouri felt her pocket vibrate and she looked down noticing her brother's reply.

"Hey who's that!" Aya screeched. Yamouri's head rose up slowly before noticing a boy she had never seen before at the gate. Misaki must have gone inside as there was no one else standing by the gate. He was slender, had dark hair, a slight tan adding a glow to his skin, and amber eyes that captivated just about anyone's gaze. Yamouri noticed a group of girls standing by a tree as they whispered among themselves as he slowly walked towards the school.

"Wow he's so cute! You think he's new here?" Aya and Izie began chattering among themselves. Yamouri put her phone back in her pocket and rolled her eyes taking her bag with her and heading towards the school. She never really showed much of an interest in boys, for she thought a relationship in high school was meaningless. She'd seen how most girls and even guys were so shallow towards each other and fell in love quite easily. You could call Yamouri a hopeless romantic, but she just thought that Love was something that couldn't be forced; it had to be something magical that would come and sweep you off your feet when you least expected it. She'd seen so many girls get hurt because they fell in "love" so fast, that she was quite sure she wouldn't date until college. In college boys were more mature about things and so were girls. Besides that she needed all the time she could to maintain her grades and look out for her brother who always seems stress now that he had to take care of all the bills and keep his own grades in shape.

"Yamouri wait up!" Aya called reaching for her wrist. She turned around slowly as the breeze caused her side braid to whip against her shoulder. "Don't you think that boy is cute…?"

"I'm going to be late for class, Aya-chan," She added with a fake smile. With that being said she turned around and headed for class. When she walked into the hallway she noticed a group of girls staring somewhere and to her dismay noticed that same boy walking her direction. She hurried up the stairs and into class where she saw Ayuzawa already seated. She took her seat in the back and rested her chin on her hands watching as other students entered the class. Wanting to go back to bed, she lays her head down onto her arms before hearing all the chitter chatter in the class come to a halt abruptly.

"Class, today we have a new transfer student, Shintani Hinata," The teacher announces. Yamouri slowly raises her head and stares at the amber eyed boy from earlier.

"Greeattt..." She sighed and watched as he walked to a boy in front of the class. Just like a dog, he was able to detect what flavor candy he had underneath his hand, hidden from the teacher. The wrapper wasn't even opened and he could detect it so easily. A string of drool comes from the corner of his mouth, reminding her of a four year old boy. The boy offers him the candy and he takes it with joy, the teacher than adds no one is allowed to eat during class. He makes a pouty face that even Yamouri finds in a way adorable and the teacher gives in. Until Ayuzawa butts in that is, stating firmly no one is allowed to eat anything. Yamouri watches as they argue a bit in the front. They finally take their seat and a few minutes later Yamouri realizes she'd been staring at him the entire time. Slightly embarrassed she breaks her pencil and lays her head back down onto the desk top.

"Why'd he have to be in my class? Why?"

The teacher was finally doing attendance and she started to get annoyed as some girls in the back of the room eyed the new student with dazed eyes and whispered among themselves. It was more of that shallow attitude where they only liked what they saw from the outside. Yamouri promised herself long ago that she would not become one of those types of girls and would get to know someone from the inside before she started to be obsessed. Little did she know, that was something that was out of her control.

"Yamouri Tetsuka?" The teacher finally called.

"Here!"

**~::.::.::.::.::~A few minutes later~::.::.::.::.::~**

Finally it was time for lunch. Yamouri hurried to her locker to take out her lunch box. She was anxious to eat having to rush breakfast and endure the embarrassment of her stomach growling and making really loud noises in class. She hated when that happened, but then again who wouldn't? Especially during the silence of the classroom. She walked the hallways and noticed Hinata walking her way with a dazed look in his eye. She rolled her eyes and noticed Aya waiting for her at the end of the hallway and started to run towards her.

"No way! Hinata-kun is in your class? You're so lucky Yami-chan!" Aya squealed. Yamouri slapped her forehead and dragged her friend away by the hand as they walked outside. She spotted the perfect place right underneath the biggest tree and in the shade and hurried there.

"Did you not eat breakfast? Why such a hurry!" Aya laughed. Yamouri took out a rag and placed it on the grass before sitting down. She hurriedly opened her lunch box and immediately smelled her brother's special curry. On the side was her favorite dessert, a box of Ferrero rocher chocolates, each piece finely wrapped in gold. Her mouth watered just looking at it, reminding her of Hinata and how he reacted with the piece of candy in class. He acted like a food deprived child and it made her wonder why he traveled all the way from the south to come here.

"Hm… isn't that candy from America?" Aya cut in. Yamouri nodded slowly before picking up her curry dish and taking some bites. "My brother buys them at this one store near this one café downtown."

"So did you learn anything about that Hinata boy?" Aya added lying down on her back to watch the clouds float by.

"Can we stop talking about that already… why not about what movie is playing this weekend!" Yamouri exclaimed.

"Eh? Isn't your brother going somewhere this weekend? You're going to have the house to yourself, why not throw a party!" Aya shouted. Yamouri slightly glared at her before taking the last bite of her curry. She looked down at the box before removing the lid. Such a tempting combination of luscious, creamy, chocolaty filling surrounding a whole hazelnut, within a delicate crispy wafer… all enveloped in milk chocolate and finely chopped hazelnuts. It was a joy just to look at. She plopped a few in her mouth ignoring her friend's comment of where that treat was going. She didn't care though. Besides, she maintained the same slender body since elementary school and on top of that exercised about every day. She even liked to run track.

The bell soon rang again and her next class was her favorite. Gym!

She said her goodbye to Aya and headed to the locker room putting two pieces of chocolate in her pocket and throwing away the empty box. She checked her phone to read a new message from Aya that read:

"_**Let's hang after school!"**_

Yamouri sighed and turned the corner, to her surprise coming into contact with something hard sending her to fly back and land on her butt. She blinked twice and opened her eyes again to see Hinata sitting in front of her rubbing his forehead.

"Aw…so sorry…" She mumbled. He offered her his hand to help her up, but she brushed it away and attempted a smile. Her smile soon faded when he started to sniff around and making his face inches away from her making her blush furiously. "What are you doing!"

"Aw chicken curry for lunch with a hint of oregano? And…" He adds and then gasps looking down at her pocket.

"Wow you're really good huh?" She stutters before taking out the two finely wrapped pieces from her pocket. "You want one…?" She mumbles. He smiles big and takes the piece from her hand gently before stuffing the deliciousness into his own mouth.

"Thank you Tetsuka!" He cheered locking eyes with her, before walking off. She stared after him slightly blushing.

"He remembered my name? He wasn't even paying attention… wait what am I thinking?"

She slaps her forehead and continues on to class taking her own piece of chocolate into her own mouth and entering the locker room with a slight smile.

"Ah gym class!"


	2. Chapter 2 Box of Disappointment

"You seem awfully quiet there Yami-chan, something the matter?" Aya asked noticing the dead blank expression she wore. She had turned this way shortly after she received the text from Izie about Hinata that seemed to have suddenly bothered her. She looked down at her phone one more time, opening the purple device,

"_**I heard Hinata came all this way because he was looking for his long lost love! And guess who it turned out to be? The prez, Ayuzawa!"**_

They were finally making way towards Aya's house and Yamouri was not really in the mood anymore. Only wanting to go home and take a nap. Her brother wouldn't be home till late as always from his third job, and so there was nothing else to do besides homework. Aya took advantage of this and tried to get Yamouri to go out and have a little fun, after being so serious all the time. Once inside Aya's home and after greeting her mother they rushed and ran up to her pinkified room. Yes you could say Aya was the typical girly girl. Everything was superficial with her, and people always wondered why a calm, quiet, smart, girl like Yamouri would hang around someone like that. Never the less she was trying her best to comfort her after all.

"Alright, we should get started on English since that was confusing me most today…" Yamouri sighed taking a seat on the floor.

"Yami-chan I think we should save the homework for later!" Aya exclaimed with a dead serious look on her face.

"Uhm…. No I'll fall behind…" She mumbled, but somewhere deep inside she liked the idea. She spent most of her time studying trying to follow the student council's footsteps in being a studious person, but there was little time for fun. On top of that she was in a gloomy mood since the death of her mother. "Alright what do you have in mind…?" Yamouri sighed.

Aya clapped her hands and walked towards the window to look outside real kick.

"Just follow me and I'll show you!"

Yamouri tiredly got up and walked after Aya who had run out the door and down the hallway. She saw her slip on her shoes and open the door. There she waited until Yamouri finally made it herself. Aya started to power walk on the sidewalk with Yamouri close behind. They decided to make it into a race as they headed towards the mall. After a few minutes of running they finally made it. It was especially crowed today, what with a clearance going on in a few of the stores. Yamouri followed Aya through a mob and onto some stairs as they made way to the next floor. Aya's eyes seemed to gleam at all the fashion boutiques, while Yamouri stayed calm and occasionally pulled out her phone to see if her brother had any updates. They finally made it to the place Aya was yearning to see and Yamouri stood by only looking, but not in the mood for shopping. Yamouri spotted a candy store across from their area and immediately felt some relieve.

"Chocolate! That's what I need right now… chocolate cures everything," She told herself and excused herself from Aya who was busy gathering things to try on.

It seemed effortlessly for her as she floated through the crowd keeping her eyes set on a box that was sitting in the window. She placed her hand on the glass, looking inside and smiling slightly then remembered her mother once scolding her for eating too many sweets.

"It won't hurt if I just have a bar…" She said softly and walked inside looking around. Immediately she started to grab things and hold them in her arms. She turned into another aisle and in bewilderment dropped the load, causing people to turn and stare. There, a few feet away was Hinata himself looking at something on a shelf. Not even aware of her little incident he continued to read something. Yamouri felt herself lose her cool slowly. She brushed back her bangs and started to pick her items up while others walked by.

"What is he doing here….why now… aw man…why do I have such bad luck…." She whined. She stood back up and noticed his determined concentrated look and couldn't help herself but smile. That was when he turned to look at her with a twinkle in his eye, most likely from the lighting in the store. Yamouri dropped one of her items again feeling out of it.

"Aw Tetsuka you like sweets too huh?" He said while smiling a warm smile. The kind that would have other girls melt into their shoes. Yamouri quickly brushed the feeling of admiration away and looked blankly at him slightly grinning.

"Of course I do, I know I don't have to ask you that…" She added. He walked towards her slowly while caring a load of his own. She felt a slight blush form on her face and bit her lip to help make it fade. She hadn't notice Aya walk outside the store, and was now watching with amusement.

"Oh where did you get those chocolates from before?" He asked.

"Oh well… I don't know the name of the store, but my brother buys them for me…" She added calmly. "If you want…I… Could bring you some tomorrow…" She added looking to the side.

"Really?" He shouted with excitement. Yamouri looked around nervously as people stopped to stare at the strange boy. He acted so childish, a characteristic she'd been lacking for a while and missed that part of herself. Only occasionally she'd show it, but not as much as she liked too. Sure there were times were she was tired of studying and more studying and just wanted to let loose, but there was always something that felt off.

"Yes," She said slightly laughing. His brown eyes seemed even bigger, filled with excitement, over just a piece of chocolate. Yamouri laughed some more as he made a pouty face asking what was funny. She shaked her head and excused herself as he headed towards the cashier. Yamouri smiled to herself and went to the next aisle to let go of a breath she didn't even know she was holding in.

"Wow….!" Yamouri' heard Aya's voice call out with sarcasm in tone. "I had no idea you two were so friendly."

"Oh did you get everything you were looking for Aya-chan?" Yamouri added, desperately trying to get away from the subject. Also annoyed that her friend had been watching and gotten the wrong impression. Usually Aya wouldn't let something like this go, but seeing the look on her friend's face, changed it. Though later Yamouri would be interrogated, just like other best friends would do whenever there were guy things to discuss.

"Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? And it isn't anything they could have said or done," Aya added like she was singing lyrics to a song. Yamouri's face went from blank to nervous. She quickly shrugged it off and thought back to the fact that there was a pile of homework waiting for her.

"Oh crap… we should get going right now!"

**~::.::.::.::.::~An hour later~::.::.::.::.::~**

"**Sorry sis, going to be home later, don't wait up just make yourself soup or something."**

Yamouri put down the note and sighed before walking over to her cabinets. She pulled some things out and suddenly didn't feel as hungry. She grabbed her bag again and rushed upstairs to her room to work on her homework that she had put aside due to Aya's intentions. The event that had occurred earlier still lay at the back of her head, but she tried to rid of it all together and fill it with cramming for English. She quickly texted her brother to buy a box of chocolates and leave them on the table in the morning. The cramming was working for a while until she fell asleep on her books unexpectedly. Not getting much done and not noticing the text message on her phone.

**~::.::.::.::.::~The next day~::.::.::.::.::~**

She opened her locker and seconds later an envelope fell out. She picked it up and examined it. Holding it together was a small heart sticker, which was making it even more obvious that it was another admirer. She opened it and found a small note that was sweet and to the point, but signed by someone she barely knew. A boy in one of her classes that decided to be more of a wall flower. Though that wasn't a reason to turn him down. It was the fact that he had never tried to talk to her before. And here he was confessing what he thought was love and was only a silly crush, on paper. She put it back inside and closed her locker feeling half asleep. This morning was such a blur. She felt like a zombie. Slowly getting up and gathering her things and not even her shower woke her up. She walked to class and took her same seat and waited for the other students to arrive. She yawned and looked out the window again and before she knew it the bell rang for class to start. Yamouri looked towards Hinata's seat and saw that he was talking to a group of guys about something. She remembered grabbing the chocolates and putting it in her bag, but didn't bring it to class with her. She decided to wait; besides she had other stuff to do.

"Alright let's review the homework," The teacher called. Yamouri took out her stuff without a worry until she looked down and felt her stomach drop.

"My paper… is blank!" She gasped. A few people turned to look at her with a strange look before turning back around. "I could have sworn I finished it! I did!" She thought to herself, her panic rising.

"Alright Tetsuka please write number four on the board," The teacher called with a smile. To him there was never a worry that she would get it wrong. Yamouri looked down at her blank paper in disappointment and read the question and slowly rose to the board. Her mind had gone blank. Like that moment when you have to perform a speech in front of a large audience and no words come out, you only stutter and repeat yourself, but this wasn't that sort of occasion. Yamouri hung her head down and bit her lip.

"Sorry, but I… I don't know."

The teacher's eyes widen and a few people started to whisper among themselves.

"Tetsuka… did you not do your homework?" He added sounding shocked. She nodded with shame. "Well since this is the first time… I'll let it slide… but next time… I'll have to assign you an essay."

Yamouri nodded and turned around feeling angry with herself. She held her head down at the walk of shame towards her desk. It may not seem like a big deal, but for her always being on her A game and then just like that slipping was causing her irritation. How could she have suddenly lost her grip?

The rest of class was a blur and finally it was time for lunch. Instead of stopping for some chatting she rushed out of the class not aware that Hinata had been watching her. She hurried to her locker, trying to forget and take a breather, but when she opened her locker another letter fell out. Just when she was about to reach for it, someone else picked it up. Yamouri froze as she looked up at Hinata who was looking down at it and simply smirked.

"Aw Tetsuka has admirers?" He added teasingly. Yamouri felt herself blush and looked to the side annoyed.

"It doesn't matter… because I don't have time for a boyfriend…" She added blankly. Trying not to put any emotion into her voice. His eyes widened a little and then he smirked again and wore a slight grin on his lips.

"But love is wonderful!" He added with his eyes twinkling. He clasped his hands together and looked at the sky, appearing to be daydreaming. Most likely of the Prez. Yamouri sighed before taking out the box of chocolates her brother had given her. She handed them towards him with a slight smile.

"Here you go, Hinata-kun… my brother doesn't mind going and buying them…" Yamouri spoke sweetly. "If I told you where, you could get them then we'd have no reason to talk anymore…" She thought to herself.

"Aw Yay! Thank you Tetsuka-chan!" He shrieked with excitement and was even blushing a little from the excitement. Yamouri reached up to touch her braid as Hinata opened the box and started to rummage through it.

"Oh you should really get more sleep Tetsuka… You look tired…" He added staring right into her eyes. She felt unable to move again and then rolled her eyes.

"I know… "She stuttered. His next action surprised her to the point where she felt her fingers slightly tremble. She looked down at his hand which was now lying on her shoulder.

"Now tell me…" He whispered.

"Huh?" She gasped.

"Where do you get these?" He added stuffing another one into his mouth.

"Um… I'll tell you another time, promise…" She added nervously and looked down at her lunch box. Aya was probably waiting for her under the tree by now and was wondering what was taking her so long.

"Promise?" He added sounding serious again. Over a box of chocolates…

"I always keep my promises…" She mumbled. Just then footsteps came towards them. Yamouri felt her face get warmer and cleared her throat as a hint for Hinata to remove his hand. When she saw who it was she felt a sudden rush of disappointment wash over.

"Misaki-chan!" Hinata called. Ayuzawa half smiled and looked over towards Yamouri.

"Tetsuka… don't feel too bad about today. You'll get back on your game in no time!" She added smiling sincerely. Yamouri nodded and attempted her own smile, but when she saw Hinata walk after Ayuzawa the smile quickly faded and she looked down at her lunch box with a sigh.


	3. Chapter 3 New Friendship

The rest of the week was a blur. It flew by pretty quickly as well and Yamouri had to put in extra effort to maintain her grade point average. The homework also seemed to pile up, but it wasn't anything to drastic. Though she did have to sacrifice sleeping time. It was finally lunch time, and instead of the usual hanging with Aya, Yamouri headed off to eat somewhere more hidden. She took a seat and laid on the grass watching the clouds go by. She didn't understand where this new found laziness was coming from, but she was starting not to care anymore. She closed her eyes and tried to relax.

"Ah, not enough sleep Tetsuka?" A familiar voice called. Yamouri quickly sat up, her face a slight red, as she looked at Hinata who was hovering in the tree above.

"He's everywhere!" Yamouri thought to herself.

"Hinata-kun what are you doing?" She finally said though her voice sounded a bit shaky. She cleared her throat and put on a serious face trying to maintain her composure.

"Tetsuka…we're friends right?" He added. Yamouri bit her lip to avoid a blush and nodded her head."And friends ask friends for advice right?"

Yamouri faked a smile though she was frowning inside; she knew exactly where this was going. Hinata wanted to be friends so he could ask girl advice on how he could get the Prez. Only everyone knew that the Prez wasn't really interested, though sometimes it didn't look that way. Yamouri secretly thought she was leading him on though probably not on purpose.

"You need advice on Ayuzawa right?"

Hinata nodded vigorously and finally jumped down from the tree to sit beside her. He began asking questions while Yamouri tried to keep her eyes on other things. She didn't understand why she always got so nervous around him. He was just a guy, nothing too great, and the last thing she needed was to turn into those types of girls that obsessed over one. So she picked out Hinata's flaws, or at least tried and failed, for she found that he was almost perfect which only angered her more.

**~::.::.::.::.:: Later that Day ::.::.::.::.::~**

Yamouri starred out the window and was brought back when she heard a paper smack onto her desk she looked down at a test they took recently and felt herself have a mini heart attack.

"C-?" She stuttered in disbelief.

"Tetsuka I'd like to see you after class," The teacher added from across the room. A few other kids responded with "Ohh!"

Yamouri laid her head on her desk to avoid the looks of the others and especially the almost perfect Prez. Why was this happening now? She was able to hold it together after her parents, but now suddenly she was hitting a wall. She tried her best to pay attention in class but her mind kept trailing off. She'd find herself occasionally glancing over Hinata who would be looking at Ayuzawa. Maybe it was the subject that was brining her down? Yamouri looked at the board that gave her a headache. Math was her worst subject ever since they entered this new section. That had to be it! Finally the bell rang and the kids filed out of the classroom. Hinata stared at Yamouri as she slowly headed towards the teachers desk, her braid swaying to the side. His attention quickly stolen as the Prez walked past him, he followed her out.

"I can't believe I have to say this but…. Tetsuka I think you need a tutor, just for awhile though, it seems you're really struggling right now in this subject. And your homework has been getting less and less…." He said with concern. Yamouri nodded her head and took some of her papers back and headed out of the class. She walled to her locker and smacked her hand on the door in anger. Never in her life did she have to get a tutor.

"It's not a big deal, Yamouri… just get it over with and soon you'll be back on schedule!" She told herself. She put on a smile and remembered her brother was making her favorite tonight since he was getting off work early. She opened her locker and out fell another letter… from a new boy who'd recently put in another one. It had been awhile since the same boy would stuff her locker with letters. Yamouri opened it and sighed placing them both in her bag.

"Hello… Tetsuka…" A weak voice said just a few feet away from her locker. Yamouri lifted her head and stared at this new boy she'd never seen before, or at least never paid attention to. I guess to other girls you could say he was extremely good looking and a little over confident looking. He wore a big smile that made his big blue eyes twinkle. His shaggy black hair looked like he woke up with it looking that nice, no effort needed. His hands in his pockets and his school coat hanging over his shoulder. " I see you got my letter."

Yamouri's face went beet red. She couldn't recall the last time one of her secret admirers had the balls to come forth and show their faces, let alone with that much confidence and that great of looks. But to Yamouri it was way more then looks, if they were lacking in the personality department then she would have no reason to give him the time of day. A little cruel people would say, but at least she wasn't shallow and judging people solely on their looks.

"Can I help you?" She mumbled trying to sound nice.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go for a cup of coffee after school?" He asked wearing a sincere smile. He seemed kind and maybe the confidence was just an act, his letter did stick out from the others." Oh sorry… my name is Taji Atsuo…"

"I know… it says it in the letter," Yamouri chuckled slightly, which made Taji's face turn red. The truth was Yamouri didn't really like coffee, but she thought it be ok to go out just this once. "Sure." She finally replied. Taji's face lit up and he added he'd meet her in front of the school after the bell. Yamouri nodded and Taji walked off excusing himself. Yamouri slightly smiled and texted Aya that she won't be able to go over her house today. Of course there was still the tutoring business to be dealt with.

**~::.::.::.::.:: Later that Day ::.::.::.::.::~**

"I can't believe you got a C! That's so unlike you Yamouri! Bad girl!" Aya scolded. Yamouri slightly giggled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Not to worry you just wait! I'll be back to my A's in no time!" Yamouri added.

"Oh so about the tutor… you got to make sure he's good looking you know? Because that's what I would do," Aya added sighing like she was day dreaming.

"It's just tutoring… I don't care who I get as long as they help me with my grade, Koji will be so disappointed if he sees my grades are slipping… He already has so much on his mind and I don't want him to feel like it's his fault for not being their after school…" Yamouri added. Aya looked at her best friend sadly and patted her back. Just then some other girls called for Aya and she excused herself. She had another group of friends that annoyed Yamouri so she thought best not to be around them. It was good enough that she was able to stand Aya, but a group of them! No way was that going to happen.

Yamouri headed to her locker and bumped into someone on the way. She quickly identified him as Hinata and felt her mind go blank.

"Ah, sorry Tetsuka…!" He apologized.

"He IS everywhere…." Yamouri whispered.

"What?" Hinata added confused. Yamouri shook her head and headed to her locker with Hinata following her.

"So I did what you said and it worked! Ayuzawa likes flowers," He added. Yamouri slightly glared at him, but he was too happy to notice.

"Want to go to the candy shop?" Hinata asked. Yamouri's face lit up. Was he asking her out? No most likely it was just to ask more advice. Besides FRIENDS ask other friends to hang out, so maybe she just had to get used to him being around. Though it did make her queasy and made her mood swings go crazy.

"I can't I have plans…" She stated suddenly remembering Taji. Hinata looked more puzzled and his wide grin faded, though he was still smiling.

"Eehhh?"

"She has a date!" Aya called with a huge grin and then ran off laughing. Yamouri's face was as red as a tomato. Maybe even redder! If that was possible. Hinata looked at Yamouri straight in her big beautiful green eyes. Of course guys would chase after someone like her. She was charming and smart, and even kind; guys seemed to go crazy for that type. Hinata stayed silent and then patted her on the back to have a good time. He walked off without another word and disappeared.

"That was strange…" Yamouri whispered. Whatever the reason she didn't like thinking this meeting with Taji was a date, just people getting together for a cup of coffee. "Ok maybe it is a date….ugh."

**...…**

Taji and Yamouri walked downtown for a bit. He kept adding he knew a great place where they could go! But it also seemed like he had no idea where they were going. Most likely the place was recommended by one of his friends. Yamouri looked around and greeted a few people who passed by. She caught Taji starring at her a few times, each time smiling as big as he could. Yamouri thought this would be more awkward, but it really wasn't! She told him she wouldn't be able to stay long because her brother was making her favorite and he understood. They walked up another street and Taji shouted in excitement, "There it is!"

Yamouri read the sign," Maid Café?"

Taji walked in with Yamouri right after him. They were immediately greeted by a woman with green hair and glasses, who referred to Taji as master. They were then seated at a table in a corner. Yamouri looked around the place that sent a joyful aura. The way it was decorated and even the maids looked pretty. Taji kept trying to break the silence and Yamouri a bit hesitant at first, finally ended up letting loose and trying to have a good time.

"You look really pretty, Tetsuka," Taji added nervously. Yamouri's face went red and then their attention was brought to the sound of a tray falling and cups breaking. Yamouri quickly stood up and starred at the wide eyed Misaki Ayuzawa in a maid outfit. The tray of course was hers. She quickly headed to the back and Yamouri looked at Taji who wasn't even paying attention, but checking his cell phone.

"Misaki, the Prez, works at a maid café?" Yamouri thought to herself. With that thought in mind Hinata walked in and took a seat across from them. Only moments later did he notice it was Yamouri and he stared at the guy accompanying her. His only worry was Misaki's secret getting out. Hinata thought it best to be the one to tell her, but just then Misaki herself walked to their table and gave them their drinks.

"Is this supposed to be a secret Prez…? I can't even imagine what people would say…" Yamouri whispered.

"Yes. Can you keep it that way?" She asked nervously, her big golden eyes shining. No wonder Hinata would like her. Yamouri nodded and Taji looked completely oblivious to it all for he was playing some sort of game on his phone. She walked away and Yamouri stared at Hinata who was talking to Ayuzawa.

"So Taji… I have to go soon, but it was nice talking to you…" Yamouri added.

"Oh you're leaving already? I'm sorry… am I being boring?"

"No it's just…"

Yamouri noticed Hinata smiling at her now. That smile that seemed to send a spark throughout her body. A smile that could possibly light up the whole town. It made her want to smile wide. Yamouri felt herself smile back and she sat back down. Hinata then called for Misaki and began with his day dreaming. Yamouri frowned again and starred at the table while Taji talked about the sports that he was in. It continued like this for awhile and it was about five when Yamouri decided to leave. Just then Usui walked in and took a seat in a corner. Misaki seemed to have gotten flustered and this of course angered Hinata. Yamouri watched the complicated triangle and knew there was just no room for her. Taji offered to walk her home, but Yamouri insisted she'd walk alone.

Finally far enough from the shop she looked at the sky wondering if her parents were watching over her. She felt small tears form at the corner of her eyes and quickly wiped them away. She had a lot of homework to do and wanted to show everyone, including Hinata that she can maintain it and keep herself in check. She started to run home as the sun started to set.


	4. Chapter 4 Mother's Day

**Well I got inspired since today is mother's day and all :) anyways hope this chapter isn't too sad, I tried to give it a happy ending :) (the chapter not story). Enjoy!**

* * *

Yamouri had been ignoring the fact that this day would come, but she couldn't avoid it anymore when it was all people were talking about. Today was Mother's day. While others talked about reservations and such Yamouri simply thought that tonight her brother would work overtime on purpose. It was just a regular day, or at least that's what they tried to do.

"Ah, Yamouri-chan…. You're welcome to come to dinner at my house tonight…." Aya called. Yamouri slowly shook her head and smiled at her thanking her for the offer. "Ah, alright well maybe we can go to a movie or something tonight? Unless you have plans with Taji…." She added teasingly. Yamouri hadn't thought of Taji at all. Their date was only a few days ago.

"Eh…I'll text you later, Aya-chan!" Yamouri added running off towards her house.

She closed the door and listened to the silence of the place. As usual her brother left her a note that he won't be till home late. Yamouri smiled and opened the fridge suddenly craving something sugary, only to find the fridge was almost empty.

"Nooooo!" She whined and slammed the door. She looked at the window listening to a blue jay that was perched on their window. She felt a warm smile spread on her face as she remembered the day she was at the hospital and perched on the window in her mother's room was a blue jay. She liked to think that maybe her mother took form into it and that was her special way of always being with her. Yamouri rushed upstairs to change out of her Seika uniform and put on some simple blue jeans and a yellow summery shirt with floral print, topped off with a purple sweater. She rushed back down and grabbed some sneakers and headed out the door.

Maybe it wasn't the best time, but Yamouri's mellow mood suddenly went downhill when she saw little kids walking on the sidewalks holding their mother's hands. Yamouri looked down at her mother's picture which she grabbed on the way out and put in her pocket. She would do what she usually did which was spending the day alone. They'd only experienced one other Mother's day, but their was also the birthdays, and other holidays to have to deal with. Just as expected it seemed to Yamouri that the blue jay was following her. She felt herself smile again and then tiny tears form in the corner of her eyes. She quickly wiped them away with her sleeve and walked through town smiling at a few strangers. She was suddenly startled when her phone vibrated. Just like a reflex she flipped it open and read her new message.

"_**It burned ! The dinner I was making for my mom… :(" –Aya**_

"_**I'm sure she'll like the fact that you tried to make something special :D"- Yamouri**_

Yamouri put her phone away and continued to walk the streets wondering where would be a good place to get a snack. She past a flower shop and grabbed a couple of pink roses. For she suddenly got an idea! Just right past a shop she noticed some card board boxes so she grabbed one and then rushed to the mall to make a copy of her photo. Once that was done she bought some nice purple silky fabric and some construction paper, and then went to the candy shop. People were giving her strange looks since she was carrying around such random things, but Yamouri didn't care! She bought a few chocolate bars and was ready to leave until she saw Hinata was in the store.

"Gaah! Of course he'd be here… But its Mother's day…shouldn't he be with his mom like all the other kids…?" Yamouri shrugged the thought and held in her breath. She decided today was not the day to talk to him. He always had that up beat, too excited of an attitude and Yamouri just didn't feel that way today. Maybe after some chocolate she would, but not right at this moment. While stopping outside she rested her stuff on a bench and took a bite. A love song started to play in the mall. Yamouri listened to the lyrics as it talked about a Juliet waiting for her prince to come. Yamouri rolled her eyes and grabbed her things, but it was too late. The song was stuck in her head.

"_**This love is difficult, but it's reaaal."**_

**...…**

"_**I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around, my faith in you was fading… Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone, I keep waiting, for yoou, but you never come…"**_

Yamouri looked down at her Mother's picture and smiled as she bought some cotton candy. Finally all her things were purchased and she made plans to head towards a beach that was sort of far out of town. She headed home first and grabbed a bike and put her things in a basket. Little did she know she was being followed. She texted Aya that she wouldn't be able to go to a movie tonight and headed down the side walk with the sky turning orange, having it turned around 6. Usually by 9 it would be dark out, but Yamouri didn't care it didn't take long to get there and back. In fact it was a 15 minute ride. Her music was the blissful sound of the blue jay that seemed to be on every tree. This town was quite pretty and she loved it here, but she knew she wouldn't be able to stay for ever. Yamouri wanted to do more in her life. Travel around the world maybe even go to America for awhile. She passed a cherry blossom tree that was huge and gorgeous to look at. On top of that with the sunset's light it made it almost seem to glow.

**~::.::.::.::.:: Later that Day ::.::.::.::.::~**

Yamouri took a seat and put her feet in the water. She allowed them to splash around before looking over at her items in the box. With some tape she got at home she started to construct. She taped a stick in the middle and taped paper at the top to make it look like a flag. In the inside of the box she carefully put a copy of her mother's picture. Then she surrounded it with pink petals and laid some whole roses in front. Finally the fabric laid around and she was done.

She put the box on the edge of the water and waited for the waves to come and take it. "Happy Mother's day…Mom," She whispered. After just a few minutes of waiting the box finally started to float away.

"All that so you can let it go?" Hinata's voice said from behind. Yamouri felt her heart drop as she slowly turned around.

"Hinata-kun!" She gasped. He hadn't been following her all day. He just noticed she was going to a few places he was also going. Then he happened to ride his bike past and noticed her constructing her box.

"It's Mother's day…" Hinata said taking a seat on the sand. "And I smell Hershey on you."

Yamouri felt herself turn red and stomped the ground. Scolding him for scaring her.

"I know how it's like…I lost my parents when I was young so I don't really remember them…" Hinata started. Yamouri suddenly felt mellow as she took a seat next to him.

"I never knew my dad…but my mother would always take Koji and me here on his birthday…" Yamouri added. They began to discuss their similar stories and Yamouri felt she could open up, but decided not to. For a moment they stayed in silence. And then abruptly he broke it with splashing water on her. Puzzled, and shocked to say anything she smiled to herself and splashed at him back.

**...….**

"I thought you'd be trying to hang with Ayuzawa today Hinata-kun…" Yamouri stated. He made a funny face and looked at the clouds.

"Ah, she's doing something for her mom, I don't want to disturb her," He added. Everything about him made Yamouri want to know more. He was so kind, and sincere, and funny as well, he knew how to make an awkward situation a funny memorable one. The list could go on and on and Yamouri didn't even know him that long.

"Control yourself Tetsuka…" Yamouri told herself. She suddenly pictured some girls at school and how they drooled over their crushes. Making them almost like the most important thing in their lives and they didn't even talk. It was all too pathetic to Yamouri, but she felt there was some kind of pull around Hinata. That without even trying girls would fall prey to him. "Well I'm not falling for your game!" Yamouri thought to herself side glaring at him. Hinata childishly played with some candy and a few kids ran buy that were flying a kite. The box had floated to where it was almost out of sight. Yamouri felt a sudden rush of relief and knew she still had one more stop to make. With some roses she left, she decided she would visit another place she avoided since her Mother's tragic end.

"Well Hinata I have to go, but it was nice seeing you… "Yamouri added. Still thinking of the things Hinata had said. How his parents died and he had to go live with his grandparents. "Maybe give your grandmother a call?" Yamouri added. Hinata's face lit up with a huge smile as he stood up in his usual attitude. Yamouri laughed out loud and then ran towards her bike. The song that she heard before played again in her mind.

"_**And I said… Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone…"**_

She jumped on her bike and watched Hinata talk to a little kid asking to borrow his kite. It was almost like he was still a little kid himself still. Yamouri pedaled down a hill and felt herself still smiling! It was his friendly atmosphere that made her this way, though she tried to tell herself other wise. Like things that it was the candy!

"_**Hey Tetsuka… I was wondering if you wanted to maybe on Sunday." – Taji**_

Yamouri stared at her phone. She didn't know what to say. After all Taji was a nice decent guy, but she told herself since the beginning of the year no boyfriends for she needed to concentrate on her studies. And she was already slipping. She needed to step up her game and get back to where she was. It wasn't like her to be slacking. So she knew what she would be doing the rest of the night, it would have to be an all nighter!

"_**I'm busy; I'll let you know when I can." - Yamouri**_

With that, she closed her phone and hurried home. It was already dark and chilly outside and the stars were just trying to come out.

**~::.::.::.::.:: A few minutes later ::.::.::.::.::~**

The stop she made was at the cemetery. A place she never wanted to visit, but now had a reason too. She laid the flowers on her Mother's grave stone and smiled as she saw the blue jay watching her on a tree above. At this time other birds would go find somewhere to sleep, but not this one.

Despite the missing figure in her life Yamouri still had a good day. Though she didn't want to admit it Hinata was the one that made her feel better. She was ignoring him the day he announced to everyone about his tragic past and also wasn't present when he proclaimed his love for the girl he later found to be the Prez. Yamouri sat at the table and thought to the few times she watched as Hinata drooled over Ayuzawa and she just blushed or shrugged it off.

"Stop thinking nonsense!" Yamouri shouted. Good thing no one else was home. She grabbed a bunch of books and decided even though it was the weekend that all she would do is homework! And Lots of it! Enough to even be ahead. She prepared a big pot of coffee because she knew she would need it and then smacked her things on the table.

"No more distractions! I will become the best in the class and then… then maybe…" Yamouri calmed down and sat at the table smiling as she thought. A song came on the radio and Yamouri found herself turning up the volume. Before she knew it she was twirling in the kitchen while she poured her first cup.

"_**Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself hey isn't this easy? And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town! I haven't seen it in awhile since she brought you dowwwn."**_

**…..._._**

"_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you…"**_

Yamouri sat back down with the song still playing, and took one look at her paper knowing she would conquer. The whole night was dedicated to homework. And lots and lots of coffee. Yes too much caffeine was bad for you, but it seemed to help because Yamouri was determined to teach herself the material. And after a few hours of work she found it to be easy and even the math was starting to become crystal clear. It was the perfect way to end the day.

* * *

**Yes some credit to Taylor swift and her awsome songs :)**

**You belong with me and Love story.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Start of a New Triangle?

**A/n: So sorry I haven't updated in forever. Wasn't suppose to be this way, but alot has been happening and I just didn't have the inspiration to write. But let me know what you think! Reviews might be the fuel to my fire!**

* * *

"Gee Yami-chan you don't look so good… you look so dead almost…" Aya stated as the two walked to school. Having dedicated her weekend and sleeping time to keeping way on top of her school work, her appearance wasn't exactly hiding the way she was feeling, exhausted. Her clothes were slightly wrinkled and she had slight circles under her eyes. Luckily for her, she never had to wear makeup for she got that lucky gene from her mother of waking up and just looking good. But her face appeared a bit paler than usual.

"Really? I had coffee this morning, but I…" she started and ended with a sneeze.

"Tsk tsk you should go back to bed Tetsuka! You'll get me sick!" Aya snapped and crossed her arms. Yamouri ignored her and was determined to show everyone that the studious Yamouri was back! Or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

"You know, Yamouri, I've been thinking! Ever since Hinata started going here you've been losing focus in school! Maybe that's the case here! And you guys are friends now and all…." Aya shrieked and clapped her hands, like a kindergartener would when it was time for snack. Yamouri sighed and shook her head asking her closest friend when was she going to stop thinking only about boys? Yamouri knew the world was big, and there was a lot more to life than just obsessing over them. Besides didn't that mean you were dependant on a man for happiness? Yamouri looked out the window as Aya's words repeated in her head. Maybe… just maybe she was right after all. Yamouri just didn't want to think about it for that would mean she'd be thinking of Hinata. A lot of girls fantasized of dating him, and that was just something she didn't want to do, but the more frequent Hinata would pay her visits at her locker the more confused she felt. Though to her luck, it was usually advice on how to get Ayuzawa to like him the way he liked her. Just then she noticed her teacher handing back out their assignments. She waited nervously for hers not sure whether to be confident or just start with a temper tantrum in the middle of class now.

"Well Tetsuka….I had hoped you'd improve, but…" The teacher returned her homework that made her sink in her chair. Oh the humiliation! After she thought she was finally getting the material, it ended up that she was teaching herself the wrong way! The teacher insisted she get a tutor and Yamouri tried not to burst out crying right there. She was never this stressed before; something all of a sudden made her lose her mojo. And she refused to believe that Hinata had anything to do with it.

"Fine…" Yamouri muffled and placed her hand on her cheek and sighed. She noticed Hinata looking at her with concern and turned to look out the window. After class Hinata followed after her asking what was going on.

"Nothing… it's nothing," Yamouri was trying to keep her cool, but was getting more frustrated.

"Misaki-chan!" Hinata suddenly burst out and ran towards her. Yamouri adjusted her back strap before rolling her eyes and walking off. Though she felt sick in the stomach.

The rest of the day seemed long and brutal. She felt a headache coming on and thought about her warm bed waiting for her at her house. Oh how she wished she could just lay in it all day and just sleep. She wondered if her brother would be able to make something delicious before he went off to work. The jobs he chose only had little things for him to do so he only got to stay an hour or two at each and the pay rates were different, but if you added them up it would almost be as if he worked a full day. Complicated, but they managed to stay ahead these couple of months. Finally the final bell had rang and Yamouri hurried without waiting for her friends, instead of going home she decided to go to the track and run a few laps. She did enjoy running and though she had a headache she felt it would relax her muscles. Once she was changed she headed down to the track and noticed some of Hinata's friends sitting on the bleachers chatting amongst themselves. She closed her eyes and listened to herself take a deep breath before taking off. She loved the way the wind felt pushing against her, so soothing, and the way her braid floated in the hair, she almost felt like she was flying. Or she was that girl in the music videos that had the fan blowing for her. She hadn't noticed the boys had stopped talking and were watching her.

"Aw that's that Tetsuka girl…wow she's hot!" One of the boys exclaimed.

"I heard she was really smart to… maybe she can tutor you…!" Another one joked. Hinata came up from behind them causing one of them to fall over. As they laughed Hinata noticed Yamouri running and stared with his mouth slightly opened.

"I heard she was going out with that Taji dude…" Another one added. Hinata looked at the ground before looking at them.

"Bummer…" Another one said.

"Ah how's your love situation going, Hinata-kun?"

"Fine, fine!"

Yamouri finished her last lap and stopped to take a rest. She noticed Hinata was now with the group and wondered how long he'd been standing there. She shook her head trying not to over think things and waved when she saw him wave first. But suddenly she saw Taji over by the school fence also waving for her attention. Yamouri paused and looked at them, both looking like they wanted to talk to her. She took one more look at Hinata and pictured Ayuzawa behind him and then began to walk towards Taji. Hinata's friends got up saying they were headed to the mall and asked if he wanted to come along. He added he needed to work and thus bringing up his job at a gas station. He thought about stopping by the café later and followed after them, but was slightly bothered that Yamouri hadn't come up to talk to him.

"Hey Taji," Yamouri mumbled and tried putting on a smile. While he greeted her back, she looked to see if Hinata was watching and noticed he was already gone.

"You want to go get pizza later? I've been craving it for a while now!" He exclaimed while rubbing his belly. Yamouri felt herself smile and decided that an hour wouldn't be too much to ask, maybe even less than an hour. Truth was she didn't really know what to think of Taji.

"Alright sure."

Taji's face lit up some more and he kissed her on the cheek telling her he'd by later to pick her up. Yamouri just stared after him in silence as he disappeared as the moment replayed in slow motion. She placed her hands behind her head looking blankly at the track thinking about how she should handle all this. Maybe she did have something for Hinata, and maybe just maybe Taji will have to do for now.

**~::.::.::.::.:: Later that Day ::.::.::.::.::~**

Yamouri had changed into some jeans and a tank top with a green sweater. She placed her head on the table waiting in silence suddenly feeling drowsy. The sound of a clock ticking was in the background as she felt her eyes begin to close. Suddenly the doorbell rang which alarmed her and caused her to shoot up knocking the chair back. She slowly walked towards the door, only to find Taji with some red roses.

"Ah, Tetsuka how are you?" He handed them to her and Yamouri felt her face burn. She made eye contact with him as he asked if she was ready. She quickly went and placed them in some vases and walked after him into town. They began with small talk, such as favorite hobbies and such. Then Taji asked if she was single. Yamouri paused for a moment which made him worry. She suddenly was wondering what Hinata was doing right now. If he was at the maid café with Ayuzawa right now, or stalking her elsewhere. Taji suddenly interrupted her thinking by adding that he wanted to pick up something from a gas station nearby. Yamouri was watching people walk by and followed after him. He quickly disappeared into an aisle and Yamouri stared at a rack of magazines in front of a window. She felt herself grow still and a sudden wash of calm take over. She took a deep breath and felt a familiar smell come near as she closed her eyes and inhaled, then opened them again looking at the window once again, only to see Hinata standing right behind her.

"Hinata-kun…." She stuttered.

"Aw Tetsuka! Didn't I tell you I worked here?" He answered in his high energy way. Yamouri felt herself get dizzy and picked up a magazine to distract herself.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, been busy with other things and such," She added in a monotone. Hinata turned around when Taji called for her. He stared at him blankly as he asked her if she was ready to head out.

"Ah, Shintani, nice to see you bro," Taji nodded and went to go pay with Yamouri following behind him.

"I'll… see you later Hinata-kun," She spoke softly and smiled a genuine smile. When he smiled back she just starred until Taji took her attention again. They exited, with Yamouri looking back every now and then at the gas station and finally focusing on the sidewalk ahead.

"I can taste the pizza now! It's going to be so good! Aw man! Wait, you like pizza right?" Taji added nervously. Yamouri laughed and nodded. The conversation seemed to have suddenly faded as he talked about himself. Some of it Yamouri grasped but other things she tuned out, by accident. It wasn't his fault. He was nervous, while she on the other hand was wondering about other things. They finally neared the restaurant and took a booth in the back. Taji went and got the pizzas while Yamouri took out her phone to find five messages. She ignored the ones from Aya which were four about how the date was going and felt herself get a knot in her stomach when she saw the last one was from Hinata. Eagerly she opened it and finally it popped up reading….

"_**Hope you have fun on that date of yours Tetsuka :D!"**_

Yamouri slowly closed her phone and stared at the table speechless and with a look of disappointment. Taji finally came with the pizza and didn't even notice her look of distress. She bit into her pizza without a word and stared out the window as Taji talked in between bites. All she wanted to do was go home and sleep. Finally the night ended and Taji offered to walk her home again. She hesitated but saw the look on his face and for a moment she pictured him as Hinata. She shook her head and slapped her forehead as Taji looked at her in confusion.

"Uh…?"

"Oh…. Okay I guess you can walk me home," She added. Taji began to ask her questions, finally and she had stopped thinking and just let herself throw things out there. Taji listened intently and when they finally reached her house she felt less tired and more energetic like she wanted to stay out for a bit longer. It's not like her brother would be home anytime soon. She listened to Taji finish his sentence and stared up at the sky, then back down at him to say something and was interrupted by his lips meeting hers. The kiss didn't last long as she stood there frozen and stared at him wide eyed and speechless.

"I'm sorry… it's just that you're so pretty," Taji nervously mumbled and wore a bright red color on his face. Yamouri attempted a smile and told him it was okay and that she'd see him tomorrow. A look of relief washed on his face as he said his goodbye and walked off. Yamouri went back inside and as soon as she closed the door she slowly sunk to the ground and just sat there starring at the ground.

"Oh Geez… What just happened!" She shouted and lunged towards the couch falling onto a pillow and closing her eyes. "I need to clear my head already. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I need to get my act together!"


End file.
